dream
by nilakandi
Summary: UsuiMisaki; Misaki, jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi.


Kaichou wa Maid-sama **bukan** milik saya.

Tidak ada keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

.

**Dream**

—_Misaki, jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi._

.

.

* * *

"Halo,"

Seekor kunang-kunang hinggap di permukaan kaca jendela, berputar-putar di atasnya, menjelajah area di sekitarnya. Spektrum kuning keemasannya redup di bawah cahaya yang berasal dari kamar berwarna putih pucat. Kamar Misaki.

Langit telah sepenuhnya berwarna gelap ketika untuk pertama kalinya Misaki memandang keluar. Hanya menyisakan beberapa gugus lintang dan bulan yang tinggal separuh. Serta desisan angin bulan Maret yang menyelinap masuk lewat ceruk jendela yang terbuka, memainkan gorden, dan mulai terasa menggigiti kulit.

Misaki mendesah.

Tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran teronggok begitu saja di atas meja belajar miliknya. Separuhnya telah menganga lebar, seolah-olah hendak memuntahkan segala isinya agar masuk dalam otak Misaki. Menjejalkan segala materi dalam sekali kedipan.

Lalu, tiba-tiba ia merasa otaknya panas.

"_Hei,"_

Suara laki-laki, dan tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali pun Misaki sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Ada apa, _Mr. Alien_? Hanya orang stress yang mau menelpon di jam segini."

Matanya bergulir pada jam di dinding kamarnya, berniat memastikan asumsinya.

_Jam sebelas lebih tiga puluh lima._

Laki-laki di ujung telepon mendengus, _"hanya orang gila yang mau menerima telepon dari orang stress."_

Tahu-tahu Misaki telah mengulum senyum, bibirnya tertarik ke atas dengan dengusan geli yang mengudara. Serta perempatan mungil yang muncul di atas dahi miliknya.

"Dan hanya orang stress yang menganggap orang lain gila."

"_Dan hanya orang gila yang menuduh orang lain stress."_

Kaki Misaki berayun di bawah kursi. Bahunya melorot, menyamankan diri pada kursi belajar miliknya. Mencoba melemaskan otot setelah berjam-jam berkutat pada materi yang kini berputar-putar di lobus miliknya. Tapi Misaki tahu, ia masih kurang. Matanya terarah pada tumpukan buku di depannya. _Baca yang mana?_

Tangannya terulur mengambil salah satu buku teratas._ Masih tertutup. Berarti belum dibaca?_ Dan mulai menekuni deretan alfabet yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"_Lagi belajar?"_

"Yap."

"_Tapi sudah malam."_

"Terus?"

"_Ya, begitulah."_

"Hah?"

Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak Misaki mengerti tentang laki-laki di ujung telepon sana. Contohnya saja laki-laki itu terkadang begitu rumit dan tak mampu ia tebak pikirannya. Kadang-kadang bicaranya terlalu aneh di telinga Misaki, terlalu ambigu. Atau terkadang laki-laki itu berceloteh tentang hal-hal sederhana yang asing dalam pikirannya (_kautahu apa bedanya ulat daun berwarna hijau dan ulat daun berwarna cokelat? Misaki akan menjawab, 'tentu warnanya.' Dan akhirnya dugaannya salah. Misaki tak tahu, atau mungkin tak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal remeh di sekitarnya. Dan laki-laki itu terlalu cermat, terlalu giat, terlalu peduli.)_.

Dan akhirnya, Misaki tak pernah paham.

Mungkin, satu-dua kali Misaki paham bahwa laki-laki itu penggemar setia kafe _Maid Latte_, pintar memasak (tidak sama sepertinya), doyan mempermainkannya, makhluk absurd yang berasal dari Planet _Pheromone_, lebih pintar darinya dalam segala hal (mungkin—dan, ia tak sudi mengakuinya), kadang belajar dan mengajarinya, omongannya ngaco, juga hemat bicara (sesekali) dan kadang berpikir dewasa.

Selebihnya, Misaki hanya menebak-nebak.

"_Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Besok ujian, ya?"_

Misaki mengalihkan atensi pada langit-langit kamarnya—_percuma, otaknya terlalu jengah. Tak ada satupun yang masuk_—lalu memutuskan membiarkan buku dalam genggamannya tergolek begitu saja di atas meja.

"Yap. Dan aku nyaris kena stroke dadakan."

Misaki mendengar sebuah dengusan geli bercampur dengan suara menahan tawa, _"itu azab bagi orang bodoh. Ya, sepertimu."_

"APA KAUBILANG?! ULANGI LAGI USUI-_BAKA!_"

"_Misaki _baka, baka, baka._"_

"Sialan! Usui _baka_!"

Lalu tawa laki-laki itu menyembur keluar begitu saja. Berderai memutus interval di antara mereka, mengalir bersamaan desau angin dari samping jendela, menggelitik sanubarinya. Diam-diam suara tawa lelaki itu terekam dalam ingatannya.

Lalu, pelahan-lahan bahunya terasa ringan_._

Kemudian Misaki tersenyum, entah karena apa.

.

—

.

"Hei,"

"…_hn?"_

"...belum tidur?"

"_Kau sendiri?"_

Barangkali Misaki juga paham bahwa laki-laki itu gemar membalikan pertanyaan, jadi reaksinya adalah memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di atas meja.

"Hmmm…belajar, mungkin?"

"_Tapi kamu jengah?"_

Selalu seperti itu. Selalu saja. Selalu laki-laki itu yang tahu tentang dirinya. Seolah-olah lelaki itu tengah meramal dirinya. Atau barangkali lelaki itu seperti telah mengetahui kepribadiannya dengan jelas, bukan menerka, tapi memahami.

Yang mana pun, Misaki tak peduli.

—_Bukan, bukan tak peduli. Hanya mencoba._

"Bisa dibilang, ya. Kamu tahu, kan?"

"…_hn."_

"Hei,"

"_Itu sudah kedua kalinya kamu bilang '_Hei,_'. Ada apa?"_

Misaki mengambil napasnya lebih dalam. Jemarinya masih mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan random. Lalu matanya menangkap siluet gelas bening di balik lampu belajarnya. _Sejak kapan disana?_

Mungkin dirinya hanya terlalu lelah berpikir. Mungkin juga ia kurang cermat atau mungkin juga ia sudah terlalu penat dengan jadwal ujian yang tumpang tindih. Mungkin, mungkin saja. Jadi tak mengherankan jika hal sepele seperti dimana ia menaruh gelas susu coklatnya luput dari pemikirannya.

_Tapi, tidak. Ia bukan orang ceroboh._

—_lalu apa? Kenapa?_

"Apa kamu pikir, aku bisa?"

Misaki tak tahu apa yang diucapkannya. Semua hal tampak pudar dalam otaknya, berbaur jadi satu. Ia tak tahu apakah itu ucapannya atau pemikirannya. Ia hanya merasa…

…akan meledak?

Dan ketika Misaki pelan-pelan sadar tentang hal yang diucapkannya, ada sebuah jeda yang diselingi hembusan napas panjang lelaki itu.

Jeda yang terasa ganjil.

Misaki mengambil gelas di belakang lampu belajarnya. Gelasnya mendingin. Isinya telah tandas, menyisakan beberapa tetes likuid cokelat keruh di dasarnya. Matanya dengan jeli mengamati jejak-jejak yang tersisa di pinggiran gelas, kembali menerka.

"…_jangan merasa ragu."_

Misaki kembali menghirup udara, kali ini lebih dalam. Ia tak langsung membalas. Membiarkan kata-kata laki-laki itu mengendap dulu di otaknya.

"Aku tak bermaksud, uh, aku bukan…" kata-katanya mengambang. Tergantung di langit-langit sebelum menggapai maknanya yang sempurna.

"_Tapi kamu ragu. Kamu takut."_

Misaki menaruh kembali gelasnya. Matanya menerawang, membiarkan dirinya terefleksi samar-samar dari kaca jendela, sedang pikirannya tengah meliuk-liuk di udara.

Mungkin benar. Mungkin apa yang diucapkan laki-laki itu benar. Bahwa gelisah yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya adalah ketakutan. Atau sebab di balik sikap absurdnya selama ini mungkin juga karena kengerian.

_Tapi kenapa? Bukankah ia selama ini telah lolos dari segala tekanan?_

"…lalu harus bagaimana?"

Lagi. Jeda itu terasa mencengkram dada. Membuat Misaki bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya.

"_Mungkin sesekali kamu harus menghentikan sikap kolotmu."_

Misaki tak tahu laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada serius setengah bercanda atau bercanda yang tengah diseriuskan. Atau mungkin kedua-duanya.

Yang Misaki tahu, laki-laki itu selalu saja berbicara dalam nada bercanda atau terkadang—ia tak tahu kenapa—laki-laki itu tak akan berbicara sepanjang percakapan mereka. Mungkin bicara, hanya saja tanggapannya tak jauh-jauh dari kata-kata nirmakna.

Jadi, aneh saja ketika mendengar laki-laki itu berkata serius.

"…"

"_Berhentilah bersikap kau bisa mengatasi segalanya. Berhentilah bersikap kau mampu menahan semuanya. Berhenti. Berhen_—_"_

"—tapi itu kamu bukan aku. Kamu yang selalu saja tampak tak mempermasalahkan semua hal," nadanya lirih, sayup-sayup terbawa hembusan angin.

"_Lalu? Apa masalahnya jika itu aku, kamu atau bahkan orang lain?"_

"…"

"_Kamu nggak akan selamanya bisa menghadapi semua hal sendirian dan mengharap semua hal itu sempurna seperti kemauanmu."_

"…"

"_Kamu hanya memandang semua hal dengan begitu rumit,"_

"…"

"_Kamu terlalu takut menemui kerikil dalam impianmu,"_

Misaki memilih bungkam.

Ia menutup matanya dan merasakan gelenjar tak mengenakan menyentuh ujung hatinya. Sesaat. Karena saat berikutnya, ia telah menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan menggangggu itu.

Misaki mendongak, membuka matanya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Ia kemudian menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi dan mulai berpikir.

Selama ini, Ia tak pernah kehilangan sisi rasionalitasnya. Ia selalu mampu mengendalikan semua hal, membuatnya berjalan lancar, dan seperti keinginannya. Hanya saja, semua perasaan itu membuatnya tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan. Ada perasaan takut yang membayanginya. Atau sekelumit pertanyaan (_bagaimana bila ia mengecewakan semua orang? Bagaimana bila ia gagal? Bagaimana bila ia jatuh? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?)_ yang terasa begitu mencekam.

Misaki tak mau kehilangan.

"_Kamu hanya perlu membiarkan semua berjalan, mengalir begitu saja,"_

Suara laki-laki itu hampir menyatu dengan tik-tok jam yang berbunyi sayup-sayup di telinganya. Ia tahu laki-laki itu peduli. Sangat tahu. Jadi, ia membiarkan laki-laki itu mengucapkan apa yang diinginkannya; menasehatinya. Ia mendengarkan lamat-lamat apa yang diungkapkan laki-laki itu dan menuliskan dalam ingatannya.

(_hei Misaki, itu bukan kamu!_)

Misaki memandang _Handphone_ di genggam tangannya yang masih menyala. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat jam yang berada di pojok kanan atas. Pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh menit.

"Ya, akan kucoba," suaranya serak dan ditutup dengan kuapan lebar.

"_Cepat tidur,"_

"Hmmm…"

Bangkit dari kursinya dan melakukan peregangan kecil, Misaki kemudian membereskan peralatan belajarnya. Mengunci jendela dan menutup gorden, ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempat tidurnya yang kali ini tampak sangat menggiurkan.

Misaki terduduk di ujung tempat tidurnya, kembali memandang langit-langit kamarnya sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Hei, _Mr. Alien_,"

"…_ha?"_

Misaki masih melukiskan senyum, "terima kasih." Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sprei berwarna hijau muda dengan bunga-bunga _crimson_ yang menghiasinya. Berguling sebentar dan memeluk gulingnya. "Aku ngantuk."

Laki-laki di ujung saluran terdiam sesaat, _"…ya. Sana tidur!"_

Lalu sunyi. Suara laki-laki itu tak terdengar lagi. Hanya hembusan napasnya yang terdengar satu-satu dari ujung telepon. Misaki tak pernah memutus telepon. Selalu saja laki-laki itu yang akan menutupnya. Selalu begitu.

Misaki memejamkan mata.

Lagi. Suara laki-laki itu masih tak terdengar.

Misaki merasakan pikirannya terasa ringan dan tubuhnya merileks. Telepon ia taruh di samping kanannya, membiarkannya tergolek di atas bantal ranjangnya yang kosong.

"—_Misaki, jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi."_

Segala hal tampak buram dan kabur, Misaki tak tahu apakah itu mimpi atau bukan, dan detik berikutnya bunyi dengungan panjang meletus.

Sambungan terputus.

Misaki masih memejamkan mata.

_Misaki, jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi._

Kata-kata itu terus berputar bagaikan mantra, berbisik lembut, mengalir perlahan-lahan bagaikan gemerisik dedaunan, dan Misaki merasa semua hal tampak samar-samar.

_Misaki, jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi,_ katanya.

Lalu, ia jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

.

_Tentu. Tentu saja._

.

.

.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

.

.

**Cuap-Cuap Author:**

Cuma mau ngomong: _SYARAPPPPPP! SAYA NULIS APAAN? HAMPURA! HAMPURA!_

_Ini pertama kalinya nila nulis di fandom ini. Maaf kalo malah nyampah. Hampura!_

_Dan, ini cuma fanfik iseng, yang kebetulan idenya nyelonong saat liburan. Dan pernah diunggah di media sosial nila. _

_Ada yang mau memberikan review, kritik, saran, atau tanggapan, atau atau komentar?_


End file.
